Bakura realises the truth
by Ichigo Hanyou
Summary: NON-YAOI After Bakura murders three guys of a rival school. His Hikari realises the truth about him and his yami. One-shot? No pairing


Disclamier: Don't own a single bit of Yu-Gi-Oh or any anime/manga for that matter...

K: I have wanted to write this for a while. The ideas had been swimming around in my head and I just HAD to get it out. This will be a dark fic. So of course Yami Ichigo gets to write it!

YI: Yes!! This is gunna be fun! Hehehehe

K: O_O; …..A-Anyway! On with the story.

*************************************************************************************

Bakura accepts the truth

Bakura gasped and stopped running and put his hand on the side of the building.

'Are you really going to let them get away with this'

"Yami, no!" Bakura yelled aloud.

"There he is!" three burly looking guys turned a corner into the alley where Bakura was resting. The guys were from a rival school that would beat up any guys from Bakura's school and would most likely rape any girl.

The guy that spoke out was in the middle of the other two. From the way he carried himself and from how the other two stood slightly behind him you could tell that he was their leader. He had dark brown hair and a broad chest that was shown through his blouse that could be seen from his unbuttoned uniform shirt. He was the biggest out of the three of them, but the others weren't at all small. One had gelled black hair and was a bit on the short side but still were muscled. The last one had blonde hair and was almost as tall as the leader. One of them alone could easily kill Bakura.

'Are you just going to let them beat you up?'

"Please Yami, no" Bakura whispered.

"What was that?" the blonde haired guy asked.

"Are you begging for mercy", the shorter one taunted.

"Don't worry it'll be over before you know it. A shrimp like you we might let go, but we have to uphold the reputation of our school for being the biggest and the baddest", the leader said cracking his knuckles.

'If you want me to punish them for their naivety I will'

"No…"

'After all I can't have someone harming my precious hikari'

"Yami they may be punks but they don't des-" Bakura was cut off as the sennen ring started to glow as Yami Bakura took over his hikari's body.

" to die? Your right they deserve much worse than that"

'N-'

Bakura's thoughts were cut off the guys from the rival school started rushing him. Yami Bakura easily dodged their punches. He was the Thief King after all. He had many fights with that damn Pharoh's guards.

"So you think that you can take us on wimp" the leader taunted.

"Hn", Bakura narrowed his eyes and brought out the dagger he always made his hikari keep with hime out of his uniform pants.

"You think that little stick can stop us? I take back what I said, you're too cocky for your own goos. This will be a long and hard lesson", he said as he started to rush Bakura.

Bakura quickly pulled back his dagger, swiftly dodged the punch, and without hesitation, thrust his dagger into the guy's chest. It easily cut through his shirt and barely felt resistance as the extremely sharp blade sliced through his skin embedding into his heart.

'Yami no!'

"Y-Yo-You killed him!"

Bakura looked up at the two who were standing in front of him. He pulled the dagger out of the man's chest and let him fall to the floor.

"I-I can't believe he's d-dead" the other stuttered. They both looked up at Bakura who was licking the blood off of the dagger. Most of the blood had run down the hand that he stabbed the man with.

"Hn" Bakura started to walk toward them with his head facing down following the trail of the blood that was streaming from the guy he killed. As he came towards were the man had fallen he prurposely stepped on the corpse.

"This guy is insane! We have to get out of here or he'll kill us!" one guy screamed at the other. They both spun around and started running out the alley.

"Not so fast!" Bakura's head shot up as he lunged towards the two with a satanic grin on his face.

The shorter guy's scream was cut short as Bakura slit his throat, then quickly before the taller one could react he slashed his dagger up and slit his throat in a likewise fashion as the corpse that was now beneath him.

Bakura saw the guy's souls starting to rise, " Don't think you're getting away that easily", he hissed. The sennen ring started to glow.

'Yami, no'

"You're still conscience hikari? Normally you would have sealed yourself up in your spirit room by now" As he said this the three spirits were being pulled toward the sennen ring.

'Why'd you kill them before sending them to the shadow realm?'

"Because I enjoy seeing the fear in their eyes, knowing that their life is in my hands to play with. I like the pain in their expression, knowing that I am the cause of. I love being able to feel their blood on my hands. I taste their lifeblood and within the last seconds of their life, their fear, their pain. And even though you are my supposed "hikari" I know that you enjoy it too. Especially theit final screams as they're-"

'STOP!'

The ring continued to glow as the souls were being sucked into the shadow realm."Don't play innocent. After the first killings, you no longer slept in your spirit room. You were awake as they dieid. You enjoyed every last drop of their lifeblood as much as I did"

'No I-'

"You enjoyed this as much as I did because you ARE me. You were repulsed by the killing at first because it had been 3,000 years since you last saw a person so brutally murdered by your own hands"

'That wasn't' me! That was you!'

While Bakura was distracted talking to his hikari the souls had wiggled free, but Bakura had quickly captured them again.

"You would like to think that it was chance that you took possession of the sennen ring, but it is not and you know that. We are the same. The same soul born in different times"

'But I would never kill anyone'

"Oh yes you would hikari. If you had been in my time and went through the things I wnt throught you would have done the same thing to ANYONE who got in your way as those guys did"

'I wouldn't ha-'

"Don't try to deny it any longer! Bakura screamed, " You know it's true!" With these words he sent a flood of his past memories to his hikari, so it was like living his life. Bakura slumped on the ground, his back against the same side of the building his hikari was balancing on just three murders earlier. Sending souls to the shadow realm took a lot of energy and he didn't need to waste any as he sent his memories to his hikari.

As his hikari endured some of the more painful memories of his life, his screams could be hears in his yami's head as well as the tortured souls in the shadow realm as the three souls were sucked in. All the screams that only Bakura could hear, were overpowered by his own maniac laughter.

As Yami Bakura's memories ended his hikari stopped screaming and his laughter ceased. Bakura then let his hikari take over their shared body.

'Do you understand now?' his hikari breathless from his ordeal just nodded.

'You and I are one in the same. We can not be separated from each other, we will alwaysa be one'

Bakura slowly stood up and attempted to wring some of the blood off his sleeve, when that didn't work he took it off just to see that blood had seeped through to his blouse too.

'That was your only uniform, what are you going to do?'

"Well, I need to burn these and get a new jacket and blouse and there's a uniform store just deon the road…"

Yami Bakura's laughter started again as his "hikari" walked down to the clothing store with his old uniform a box of matches that his yami used occasionally and a satanic smile on his face.

The fire lit the sky all night…

*************************************************************************************

YI: Well that was fun to write. I was listening to Linkin Park most of the time I wrote this. Some of the lyrics oddly fit these two:

"I took what I hated and made it a part of me"

"I've let myself become you"

"Become less like you and more like me"

Anyway I think this will just be a one-shot but if you guys want I might make a story about it. I promise there will be blood in every chapter! *maniac evil laughter*

K: There she goes again…

I: *rolls eyes* yep

YI: *Maniac evil laughter can still be heard*

K: We should really stop letting her watch Higurashi

I: How 'bout we lock her out of the house while we watch a marathon on the computer

K: Works for me *starts pushing Yami Ichigo out the door*

YI: MWHAHAHAHAH—Hey! What are you doing?! *being pushed out the door* *click* NO! You did NOT just lock me out! *goes peek through the window* There watching Higurashi without me! I'll kill them! * notices readers* Oh! Anyway, please rate!


End file.
